1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch mechanism for intermittently transmitting a driving force from a drive source, as well as to a processing device and an image forming apparatus with the clutch mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A clutch mechanism for intermittently transmitting a driving force from a drive source is used in various types of machinery and equipment. An electromagnetic clutch is sometimes used as the clutch mechanism. The electromagnetic clutch configured to electromagnetically control transmission of a driving force is used in various types of machinery and equipment, but is unsuitable for transmitting a larger driving force. A larger size of the electromagnetic clutch is likely to be used to transmit a larger driving force. The electromagnetic clutch is also not appropriate for saving power because an electromagnetic coil in the electromagnetic clutch consumes power while the electromagnetic clutch transmits the driving force. Moreover, it is problematic for the power consumption of the electromagnetic coil to generate heat.
A mechanical clutch mechanism is also sometimes used as the clutch mechanism. For example, a mechanical clutch mechanism is built into an image forming apparatus. The mechanical clutch mechanism may transmit a larger driving force.
A mechanical clutch mechanism is typically assembled with a larger number of components. A miniaturized clutch mechanism is formed from smaller components. The miniaturization of the components of the clutch mechanism leads to vulnerability of the clutch mechanism.